


Fic Idea

by PAN_cakess



Series: Danganronpa Dragon Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: Other, Question - Freeform, can you tell i like dragons, dragons uwu, fic idea, i don't wanna write it if no one will read it, i like them a lot, its kinda a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAN_cakess/pseuds/PAN_cakess
Summary: Quick question
Series: Danganronpa Dragon Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068779





	Fic Idea

So I had an idea for a THH Dragon Tamer AU thing centered around Chihiro, Mondo, and Taka and was wondering if anyone would want to read that? I'll probably write it anyways cuz it's fun to write but would anyone wanna see that?


End file.
